merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid's Fanfiction Wiki:Cops and Robbers01
This is the original copy of Cops and Robbers01. An updated version can be found here. Hello, viewers. My name is Britni Kendall. I'm 16, and I attend S.H.I.E.L.D. High, a High School for the "weird people". When I say weird people, I mean people that can burst into flames, fly, make things explode, or turn into a table. In other words, we're superheores in training. S.H.I.E.L.D. High has freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors, like a normal high school. I'm in my junior year, and so are my best friends, Mikaela Franks and Adam Padyao. Mikaela has this creepy scream that leaves people stunned, and Adam can turn himself and anyone else invisible. Me, I can see the entire school grounds at once. Adam wants to be a superhero when he graduates, and he wants me and Mikaela to work to him. I can see Mikaela working well with Adam, but I don't know about I, myself. Unfortunately for me, I'm paralyzed chest down. Yep, I've been stuck in a wheelchair since I was three. Not proud of it. It actually lowers a lot, but I'd like to someday get a wheelchair with jet packets, so I can fly. ---- My parents are superheroes. They went on a little "hiatus" to raise me, but now that I'm at S.H.I.E.L.D., they're back in business. They're normally busy. But every now and then, I like to keep in touch with them. It was Friday night. My roommate, Elsa, was reading on her bed, while I opened up my laptop. "Elsa, I'm calling my parents, just so you know." "That's fine, Britni." She grinned, shutting her book and getting up. "I have somewhere to be, anyways. My sister and I are hanging out." "Cool." I smiled at my roommate. Elsa had a younger sister named Anna, who was a freshman. Anna was a little more...perky than Elsa, but even so, I could relate. I had a freshman cousin named Summer. "Will you be okay by yourself?" Elsa reached for her jacket. I pulled a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I'll be fine." "Great. See you in a few." Elsa walked out of the door, waving. "See you then." I waved back, then pulled up SKYPE on my laptop. I called my parent's number, then counted the amount of time it took for them to reply. 1 Mississippi... 2 Mississippi... 3 Mississippi... "Hi, honey!" My mom's face appeared on the screen. She wasn't wearing her superhero outfit, she looked like a normal pedestrian. She appeared to be at a hotel room, but I couldn't see dad. "Hi, mom!" I pushed the screen back. "How are you?" She smiled. "I'm doing great! Finished a day at work. Your father and I are at a little place in New York City." "New York City?" I raised an eyebrow. "That's'' far." "All in a day's work, sweetie." Mom laughed. "Now how are those friends of yours? Adam and..." "Mikaela." I finished. "They're doing good. They never really change, though. Especially Adam." Last I had seen Adam was a few hours ago, at lunch. He'd been reading a comic book, I think it was about Professor Thor, and eating a doughnut. (Dude has a weakness for doughnuts.) We talked for about fifteen more minutes, until mom told me she had to go. "Okay, mom." I sighed. "I love you." "Love you too." She blew me a kiss, then the screen went dark. I smiled in satisfaction. It was beyond cool to have superheroes for a mom and dad. ---- Suddenly, an ad popped up on the screen. 'NEWSPAPERS RUINED!' I would've closed it, but I decided to read it. Newspapers ruined? That didn't make any sense. '' At the downtown Newspaper office, the manager was shocked to find his papers featuring stories about Superheroes were totally destroyed! "I don't know who did it, and why, but it caused too much damage for my company for an entire day." The manager grieves. "Whoever is doing it, needs to be stopped, and fast." The office has set up cameras and security guards everywhere, but even still, the criminal was able to make their move, much to the shock of everyone working at the office. "It's astonishing, honestly." Jarret Ware, age 28, tells our sources. "I checked the camera footage, but it's almost as if they were blocked during the time of the crime. I don't believe in monsters, or superheroes, but something's going on." The criminal is yet to be revealed, and anyone who would like to stop this thief is greatly appreciated. ---- I shut my laptop. A feeling of sensation washes over me. That must be how Adam feels when he gets to show his inner superhero. I had an idea. A crazy one, yes. A bad one, definitely. One that could get me killed, absolutely. But it was an idea, wasn't it?